iFind Out About The iOMG Kiss
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: No one knew about the Seddie kiss at the ending of iOMG until Dan told ONLY Jennette and Nathan. The two are taken to Dan's office to practice the new script and feel something...new between each other.


(AN:) So since I saw the video Nathan had an interview with CleaverTV on, he said that **NO ONE** knew about the ending kiss until Dan took him and Jennette to a room and told only them from the episode iOMG.

After thinking about it (and of course fangirling and giggling and all that) here's a fic about my version when the two find out. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own iOMG, Dan Schneider, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, Miranda Cosgrove, Justin Prentice, or iCarly.**

I think I'm going to continue writing more about Jathan because as I can see, and read the reviews everyone leaves, I think I'm good with it. Don't worry though, I'm still going to write Seddie, but there's **DEFIANTLY** going to be a whole lot of Jathan too :D

* * *

><p>"You love him!" Carly screamed.<p>

"I don't love Brad!" Sam yelled in a slow tone for Carly to hopefully understand.

"The PearPad said you do!" Carly mentioned.

"It's a stupid computer app!" Sam answered too quick, scrunching her shoulders, but Carly didn't catch it.

"You've been acting different!" Carly added and that caught Sam off guard.

Sam didn't speak, looking on the ground before mumbling, "No I haven't."

"Oh, come on!" Carly began. "Lately whenever Freddie and Brad do anything all of a sudden," she pointed to Sam, "**You** want to tag along."

Sam was lost. She looked down to remember the times when Freddie and Brad were together, and Carly was right...she always did tag along. But that didn't mean she was in love with Brad! Why Brad?

Sam took a deep breathe in as she looked back up to Carly. "Brad's so nice," Carly continued and Sam thought it was best to just keep her mouth shut. "He's polite, he's smart, he's got no warrants! Think of all the fudging good times you guys could have together!"

Sam was going to say something, but she swallowed it. She couldn't let Carly know what she felt, she just couldn't. She just like Carly continue on with her speech.

Carly moved aside her hair when asking, "Don't you want a nice boyfriend?" Carly let it fall back down and pointed to the door. "Go for it. Make a move!" She placed her hands in her back pockets. "I just want you to be happy."

Finally Sam knew what she was going to say. She took a step forward and whispered, "Then bake me a pie." With that she left the room and Carly glared as she walked away.

"I love pie," Gibby said in the background, holding the clipboard and pen.

"**GIBBY**!" Carly yelled, turning around.

"And that's a wrap!" Dan yelled, having everyone stop what their doing.

"What do you mean?" Jennette asked, walking back into the classroom. "We still have one more scene to do."

"I know, I know," Dan said, jumping out of his chair. "But before we do that I need to talk to you and Nathan. Where is he?"

"Here," Nathan said, walking out from the crowd behind Dan and standing next to Jennette. "What's up?"

"Follow me you two," Dan waved over, walking to his office with the two starts behind him.

Jennette and Nathan turned around, walking backwards as they mouthed to everyone "What's going on? What does it want?" But the crew and stars just shrugged. Nathan and Jennette looked at each other before turning around to follow Dan.

Dan walked into his office and opened the door for the two. "Take a seat on my awesome couch," He said and the two did as he closed the door and locked it. Dan placed an ear against the door and when he heard no one he started the secret meeting.

"What's this about?" Jennette asked.

"You know the last part?" Dan asked, taking a seat at his desk.

"Well, yeah, of course," Nathan answered, "Freddie and Sam talk her feelings over and she accepts she's in love with Brad so he comes out to-."

"That's not how it ends," Dan interrupted, shaking his head with an evil grin on his face.

Nathan and Jennette looked up at him with wide eyes. "**WHAT**?" They yelled together.

Dan opened one of his cabnets as Jennette and Nathan looked at each other, lost of words as Dan was trying to find something.

"What do you think it is?" Nathan whispered. Jennette shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"I'm afraid to know," Jennette whispered back and Nathan nodded his head in agreenment.

Dan finally found two small packets and got up to hand one to Jennette and Nathan. The two looked down at the title page reading _iOMG **REAL** ENDING._

The two best friends quickly opened the first page and looked down, scanning the lines. Everything seemed the same except when they came to the bottom of the second page. Both of their eyes almost popped out and Dan just stood in front of them nodding his head and smiling so wide.

Jennette and Nathan started screaming both at the same time with different words and feelings. They shouted different questions and comments until Dan screamed, "I'm a genius, I know!"

"Genius?" Jennette and Nathan questioned together.

"Too small of a word to explain my awesomeness?" Dan asked.

"Why are you making us do this?" Jennette asked, flapping the small packet in the air.

"Because," Dan started, kneeling on one knee. "How many people want Freddie and Carly together - the Creddiers?"

"There are some out there," Nathan said, glancing at Jennette and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Now how many people want Sam and Freddie - the Seddiers?"

"Too many to count," Jennette answered, adding a small chuckle.

"Excatly!" Dan yelled, getting back up on his two feet. "Sam finally admits that after all these years she **loves** Freddie. That the first kiss meant **the world** to her. And Freddie was the one she loved all this time. Not Jonah, Gibby, Carly, Spencer, or any other pairings the world makes her pair up with."

Nathan and Jennette laughed at that together. There are some weird pairings out there, they had to agree on that.

"So why not make all those **millions** of fans happy by having the number one famous pairing come true?" Dan asked. "And besides," he added before Jennette and/or Nathan answered. "I've put **way** too many hints throughout the episodes proving that Sam and Freddie will eventually get together, so you can't make me throw all that away."

"So, what you're saying is that we have to do this no matter what?" Nathan questioned.

"Yup," Dan answered, walking back to his office desk chair. "Now, let's start."

"Wait, I have another question," Jennette said, turning to Dan. "Why keep this between the three of us?"

"I don't want it leaking out to the public, and why not let everyone have a surprise too? I can have someone photoshop Miranda peeking through the window later on and when we show the full episode before publishing it, then we'll get to see the real faces on everyone!" Dan started clapping his hands and laughing, "It's gonna be good!"

"You still wanna do it?" Nathan asked Jennette, shifting his body sideways on the couch so he could look at her.

Jennette shrugged. "Every actor has to go through this. Are you fine with it?"

"Yeah, of course," Nathan laughed. "Especially since it's with you, I'm defiantly okay with it. Let's do it!"

"Are you sure it won't be a little awkward?" Jennette asked before Nathan started reading his lines.

"Jennette," Nathan called, placing a hand on her knee. "You're like a sister to me. Sure, it'll be weird kissing my sister," Jennette laughed, "But if we shared your first kiss together, then we can share your second one too."

Jennette smiled and nodded her head, this time ready to do it. They didn't notice Dan wiping tears away from his eyes before they fell. They were just so beautiful together.

Nathan took a deep breath in, put on his serious professional face and started reading.

"Yo, yo," Freddie moved his head to the size, pretending he's popping it out of the door.

Sam sighed. "Carly sent you to find me?"

"Nope," Freddie simply said.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh, so you don't know we had a little argument?" Sam asked, playing with the size of her script, pretending it's her water bottle.

"She told me about your little argument," Freddie corrected, raising his eyebrows, "I just said she didn't tell me to come find you."

"Good," Sam crossed her arms and looked to the size where Dan was sitting. He gave her a thumbs up and the two continued.

"But Carly's right," Freddie said. Sam just groaned loud as she looked up. "Groan all you want!"

Sam snapped. "I don't care what your stupid PearPad app says about me being in love!" She yelled. "I'm not into Brad like that!"

Freddie sighs and leans forward towards Sam. "Lately, every time I tell you that Brad and I are doing something together, you wanna come hang with us!"

"And that means I'm in love with him?" Sam asked.

"Well you hate me!" Freddie yelled.

Sam leaned back, staring at the ground and mumbled, "I never said I hate you."

"Yeah you have!" Freddie nodded his head. "Like, over 900 times!" He pointed to himself. "I still have the birthday card you gave me that says 'Happy Birthday I hate you! Hate, Sam!" He threw his arm up in frustration.

Sam sighed and screamed, "Just leeeeave!"

Freddie didn't give up. He just mimics, "Fine, I'll leeeeve!"

"Bye!" Sam said.

"But before I go," Freddie started, leaning closer to Sam.

"That's it!" Jennette threw her script on the floor and got up from the couch. She pointed towards the door, back to being Sam. "Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face!"

Nathan threw his script on the ground and stood in front of Jennette. He looked right into her blue eyes, finding so many mixed emotions jumbled inside of her. It was like a dictionary lost in her eyes and just wanted to jump out at Nathan, but he couldn't ask what was wrong right now. He knew it was just because of the new script.

"You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want!" Freddie yelled, but then sighed as he lowered his voice. "But Carly's still right."

Jennette swallowed, knowing what was supposed to come next. She relaxed, replaying the next lines in her head and focusing on nothing but her and Nathan - her best friend, her little brother, the person who would always be there for her when she needed him to be, but most importantly her geeky Fredward Benson.

Freddie sighed. "Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there." Freddie pointed to one side and sliced his hand threw the air to the other side, "'Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back." Nathan threw his hands around. "Everyone feels that way! But you never know what might happen if you don't-."

Finally Jennette stops thinking and pulls Nathan towards her for the kiss. All Jennette can do is close her eyes and count for eleven seconds as Nathan's eyes grow wide, trying to think what was going on. He knew they were going to kiss, but it happened so fast!

Finally Jennette pulled away and just looks at Nathan who was trying to say his next line, but all that came out was "Whu...I..." and it surprised both Dan and Jennette.

"Sorry," Jennette says, a bit awkwardly, not sure what to say since Nathan's stuck on his words.

"It's cool," Nathan finally says, both shocked and satisfied.

Dan jumped up from his seat, clapping his hands cheering. ""That was just perfect!" Dan yelled. "Better then what I wrote!"

Jennette and Nathan snap out of their thoughts running around in their heads and laugh it off, giving each other a hug.

"Alright, now we'll all go with the old script outside and then tomorrow you two come at the regular time and we'll film it together, alright?" Dan planned out and the two nodded their heads in agreement. "Then once the team is finished putting everything together we'll all watch it and sit back when everyone is screaming their heads off when seeing the real final!" Dan said excitingly, jumping around.

He stopped throwing a mini party when seeing Jennette and Nathan acting weird.

"Are you guys okay?" Dan asked and the two didn't answer, they just looked around.

"Can we...have a moment alone?" Nathan asked.

"Sure," Dan answered, nodding his head and quickly walking to the door. "Take as much time as you need. I understand. Just come out when you guys are done, okay?"

Dan didn't wait for an answer. He just opened the door and walked right out. When it was silence again, Nathan started the new conversation.

"How do you feel?" Nathan asked, turning to Jennette.

"Honestly?" Jennette questioned, "I feel really good."

Nathan chuckled. "Actually, me too. I have a feeling that kiss was the right thing to do. But...we don't seem that excited like Dan was a few moments ago."

"I don't know," Jennette mumbled, still looking at the ground. "I have this different emotion running around in my head, but I can't make it out. The kiss was great, trust me, and I can't wait to do it again for the real thing, but..."

"Is the whole thing about 'kissing your brother' running around in your head?" Nathan joked, poking her forehead.

Jennette giggled. "I don't think so. It's not like this is the first time I kissed you."

"But there was something weird about it, wasn't there?" Nathan asked, and Jennette couldn't help herself but nod.

"There was," Jennette whispered, "But I can't put my finger on it." She shrugged. "I guess it's been so long since I've last kissed you or something." Nathan was about to say something, but Jennette stopped him. "Anyways, we should get back to the others before they start saying stuff."

The blonde walked towards the door, folding the script to hide in her jeans pocket.

"You coming?" Jennette asked, twisting the door knob and opening the door, but keeping her eyes on Nathan.

"You go," Nathan said, "I'll be a second. I need to sort something out."

"Oh...okay," Jennette smiled, walking right out.

Nathan sighed, watching Jennette leave. There was something, just **something** he knew he felt different about the eleven seconds kiss, but what? Was it because he kept going from Freddie, to Nathan, back to Freddie? Was it because it was something new done? Or was it because maybe, deep down, he actually does really-

"Hey, Nathan," Jennette called and Nathan snapped back into reality. "Sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but Dan says we should start the last scene if we want to finish in time."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Nathan smiled, walking over. "That's no problem. I can always think later."

"Wait," Jennette grabbed Nathan's arm before he walked out to the stage set. "There's something I need to tell you first."

"What's that?" Nathan asked, looking at his best friend. The two were quiet, just getting lost in each other's eyes, amazed. There was a spark that went between the two and it was a great feeling, but Jennette blinked it away.

"Y-You should hide that before someone sees it," Jennette said, pointing to the script in Nathan's hands.

"Crap," Nathan yelled, folding it like Jennette and shoving it in his pockets. "True. Thanks for watching out."

Jennette smiled, giving Nathan another hug randomly. "No problem."

"You feeling alright?" Nathan asked, taken by surprise on the hug.

"Just perfect," Jennette whispered. She pulled away, but still kept a hold on Nathan's shoulders. "Now, let's do what we do best."

"You being Sam and me being Freddie?" Nathan asked even though it was obvious.

"Well, duh," Jennette answered and pulled Nathan by his hand out the door.


End file.
